


Trailer Park Trash

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Home Abortion, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Pain, Physical Abuse, puke, rednecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Janet Mills and her son, Billy, were well known around the trailer park for being disgusting people. But everybody ignored it when they got a chance riding the curvy MILF. However, the constant fucking of the slut causes repurcussions. And Janet doesn't like the thought of having another baby.
Kudos: 3





	Trailer Park Trash

Chapter 1 - Birth

The sun was shining heavy in the sky, and life in the trailer park was just like it always was. Men wearing stain-covered sweatpants and filthy wife-beaters wandered around with their bloated bellies, hoisting Bud Lights around in six-packs and sitting in propped-open lawn chairs watching football games on their shitty TVs that looked like they came straight out of the 1990s. Borton Park was known throughout the city as a cesspit of the trashiest people around. The trailers costed a hundred dollars, there was no running water apart from a single communal bathing area and if you needed to get heating in the winter your best bet was to start a tip fire.

It oozed with with a revolting stink, yet the people who lived here couldn’t be happier. They were overweight and had an estimated life expectancy of 45, but they didn't care. One inhabitant of the locale in particular had an almost infamous popularity with the residents of Borton Park. Janet Mills was perhaps the most obscenely sexy woman you could ever imagine. At the ripe age of 37, her curvaceous body simply screamed to be seen as a sex symbol. Fat hips, thick thighs and a jiggling ass that caught the attention of every guy in the vicinity was a calling card that the woman you were looking at was indeed juicy Janet. It wasn’t just her lower half that caught the attention of men. Large hoop earrings, a golden septum piercing in her cute button nose and short, dyed purple hair may look trashy, but very few could resist the allure of a pair of massive, triple G-cup breasts that were squeezed into tank tops ten times too small. In this particular instance, the MILF was heading to her trailer, walking through the main gates of the park in a white tank-top that was covered in mysterious stains that were almost certainly semen. Thick nipples poke through the thin, cheap Walmart-quality fabric of the tank top, and the yoga pants that struggle to contain her gorgeously juicy bottom were straining so hard that they were practically transparent, revealing the hot pink G-string that was poking up round the hips. However, her massive assets were not disproportionate. Janet stood at six feet, towering over most men and giving an air of sexual intimidation that made most men afraid to approach her. For fear that she would completely dominate them in the bedroom, or fear that she would pass on a new strain of herpes that would devastate their immune system. Either way, she was the goddess of filthy, dirty and raw sex. Everyone in the vicinity could smell the pungent sweat odour she gave off, if the hairy armpits and the pubic hair poking just above her cooch didn't give it away. Embedded in her belly button stood a fake-diamond swinging with every step she took, gently tapping against her soft fatty tummy. Just alongside her navel piercing, in position for everybody to see, stood a very specific tattoo of two stereotypical babies, the type you would see on a sign, with a cross over each of them. For the few that knew what they meant, it was just one of many signs that this woman was a deviant of every level.

One hand was clasped round a Budweiser can, half-filled and several hours old. A tepid, warm taste filled with the woman’s backwash. The other had a cigarette gently burning away, leaving a trail of smoke as she occasionally pulled a drag between her painted lips. Either way, both of the vanitious substances were held onto by hot pink fake nails, an inch long on every finger, made to grab the attention of any man. Another reason to fear this lady, or another reason to fall victim to her seduction. As Janet swayed and staggered towards the stumpy trailer that she called home, one of her neighbours across the road was sitting in a lawn chair. It was Derek, a chubby black man with an afro that looked like freshly combed. Sadly, his afro was the only thing that appeared to be groomed. His shirt was covered with a variety of techno-coloured stains and his topless state showed a seriously bad case of acne on his chest, that would make any woman’s skin crawl.

“Hey, Janet! Show me those puppies!” He shouted, his voice twanging with a southern taste. Janet had her back turned to the man, just about ready to enter her home, but she simply couldn’t resist obliging the black man’s request. Her heart began to race and she felt her nipples growing hard, poking through the thin fabric that contained them. She turned her head, flashing a grin at Derek before casually hiking up the bottom of her tank top and pulling them over her breasts, revealing the massive, somewhat sagging funbags. Then, she turned on her heel, letting Derek get a good couple of seconds ogling at her gifted assets before she dropped the tight top back over them, not that it hid them particularly well: The man was still staring at her gorgeous cleavage.

“That enough for ya?” The MILF called back out across the street. Not many people were around today, though a young teenager was peering through his family’s caravan window, blessed with the sight of the local babe’s boobs. But Janet was used to drawing attention, turning back around as Derek gave a thumbs up to her. Walking up to the front door of her home, she wrapped her fingers around the handle and gave it a push, the nasty stench of sex wafting out of the place as she strutted in confidently. That little exhibitionist show just then made her somewhat horny, and when Janet was horny she needed to fuck the closest man she could find.

Upon entry, her eyes find the only picture in the trailer park: Of her and her son. It was taken years ago, back when he was only ten or so. Back before everything changed. Janet wasn’t such a slut back then, she took her parenting a lot more seriously. When Billy hit puberty and began to grow into a strapping young man, she knew she had to take his sexual education seriously. After all, she wouldn’t want him fucking up on his first time and getting bullied for it. So she took matters into her own hand and gave a… Hands on lesson. Or lessons, rather. The two of them grew very close and Janet began to fall back in love with being a slut. Billy knew first-hand, of course.

Thinking of all the nights that she had spent with her son made Janet move one of her hands underneath her yoga pants, gently touching herself as she leaned against the wall of the trailer, the front door still wide open. However, as she moved her hand down she caught a glimpse of the only two tattoos on her body: Two babies with a cross marking both of them out. Just thinking of the memories they brought back to her made the woman moan softly, her pussy soaking rapidly. Of course, she hated to use contraception. It felt horrible and she had a bad allergic reaction to the spermicides they used on it, but there was no way she would actually give birth to her son’s child…

So they came up with a little solution. It was quite simple, and very pleasurable once they ironed all the kinks out. Whenever Janet got pregnant, she'll abort the baby. She couldn’t afford proper abortions, so they had to use a homemade mixture laced with a variety of pleasuring drugs that made the event orgasmic. The first time she was wracked with guilt, but after realising how amazing it felt to prematurely release a baby, and just… End it’s life, well, she quickly realised she wouldn’t have it any other way.

There were other advantages, of course. Billy’s seed helped her breasts grow, and her hips widen. Her body thought it was going to give birth, after all. It was fucked up, of course. Every girl and most of the guys on the trailer park quickly found out about the events through the grapevine. But Janet learnt that with her newly-gifted, motherly assets she could convince any man or woman to shut up with a little bit of seduction. Just spreading her legs got them to bow to her will. She thought of herself as the Queen of Borton Park, and no other woman or man would dare to try and take that title from her, unless they wanted to spend hours being sexually subdued.

However, Janet’s daydreaming and mid-day masturbation session was suddenly interrupted by the sound of burping behind her. She turned, her hand rapidly leaving her yoga pants and being covered in a sheen of slick grool that her pussy was exhibiting. Her eyes widened as her son and lover, Billy, walked into the trailer, giving his motherly girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lip. Janet wiped the grool onto his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him, the two spending an intimate moment together.

With thick brown hair, piercing eyes and a hard jawline, Billy had the looks to be a model. He even had a few auditions when he was younger. However, the trailer park lifestyle had clearly got to him. Despite being quite tall for a man, he was still only an inch above his amazonian mother, with a big beer belly and fat forming around his neck and arms. Still, he had a bulky frame and was clearly stronger than the fat would make people believe.

As the two of them broke off the surprisingly sensual kiss, the mother took Billy’s hands and gently led them to her belly, letting him feel the two tattoos of the babies along her belly. “I think it’s time, darling.” She said gently, watching as her son’s eyes grew wide. Wide with horror? Anticipation? Excitement? Janet didn't know, and honestly she didn't care.

“T-time?” He stuttered, his hand still gently resting on her soft belly.

“Yup. I want another almostababy.” A cruel grin crossed over her plump lips, and Billy didn't take long to be convinced. Maybe on the first child he required persuading, but now he was completely under his mother’s control, for better or worse.

“When do you wanna… Do it?” Billy looked out of the front door of the trailer, before lazily slamming it shut and looking back over to his mother, who was chewing her bottom lip with excitement, eyes wide with lust.

“Now. Right fucking now. Sit down.” Suddenly, Janet became dominant, grabbing Billy’s hand and leading him towards the cramped sofa against the wall of the trailer. The bulky son wasted no time, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and tugging them down, pulling out his lengthy and surprisingly meaty dick. Janet was also in a rush, her yoga pants had been tugged down to her knees and her tank top hiked up. Her nipples were hard as her large breasts swayed with each movement. The mother could only imagine how much bigger they were going to become with the new pregnancy.

Janet aggressively grabbed the yoga pants, tearing a large hole that gave complete access to her fat pussy as she climbed up onto the lap of her son. It was obvious that she was soaking wet, grool even forming actual strands that were dripping out of her entrance. She wasn’t bushy, but she wasn’t clean shaven either, giving her entrance a chaotic and almost feral look to it. The light stubble of pubic hair causing all attention to be drawn to her groin.

Using one hand, Janet carefully guided the head of the cock over her entrance, before gently sliding down. She let out a coo, Billy letting out a grunt as he entered her. Janet’s pussy was incredibly slick with her juices, and the cock managed to slide down balls-deep with ease as the mother’s moans grew louder. She grabbed her son’s hands, placing them on her massive tits as she began to excitedly bounce up and down, her entire body jiggling as she bounced on her son’s thick cock.

Billy was used to the experience, but it didn't stop him reaching climax any faster. With his mother controlling the pace, he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching as he squeezed and groped the fat breasts greedily. His cock was twitching and he tried to fight it as long as possible, but it wasn’t like his mother wasn’t going to cum from just the intercourse. Itw as that sensation of warm, fresh seed squirting into her womb and impregnating her that really got her to climax.

And soon enough, that happened. Billy couldn’t control himself any longer and let out a moan as his cock began to twitch, beginning to cum balls-deep inside of his riding mother. Janet felt it as well, an almost crazy grin crossing her plump lips as she moaned as well. Billy could feel his mother’s thighs twitching and convulsing as she came, and the two of them embraced each other in unison as they both reached cloud nine.

“Fuck! Give me that baby batter! Ugh, it feels so good.” She screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing down and making sure not a single drop dribbled out of her pussy. The two spent the next few minutes panting on top of each other, and finally as Billy’s cock softened, Janet slid off of his lap, cum beginning to gently dribble out as she pulled her yoga pants off of herself completely.

“Let me know when you’re ready to go again!” She called out to her son as she headed to get a new pair of yoga pants. Billy knew the process: They would have sex constantly until she fell pregnant. He knew how vicious his mother was when she wanted something. It was a blessing, because it meant a lot of sex, but of course it eventually meant that he would be in charge of aborting his own son.

But sometimes Billy knew that you needed to make sacrifices in life. For the greater good.

Chapter 2 - Death

“Ah, fuck! Shit, I love your black cock so much!” Janet moaned, getting pounded doggy-style on some filthy motel bed. Her hair was sweaty, plastered across her face whilst her heavy, milk-laden tits swayed underneath her with every thrust. Most importantly was the bulging, curved belly. The crossed baby tattoos were stretched out now, and it was almost time to extinguish the lights of life that were inside of her. The past few weeks, she came twice as hard on every cock inside of her because of these thoughts. And right now was no exception.

“Aahh! I’m fucking cumming!” She screamed, squirting hard as the black man pulled out his cock, shooting thick loads across her back. She had no idea who he was. They got chatting when she headed out to visit the doctors for a check-up, but got a little bit distracted on the way back by the handsome man hitting on her. Everything about him turned Janet it on: How much taller he was than her, how muscular and bulky he was whilst still appearing fit, the tattoos and the gun he carried around. And best of all, he had a massive fucking cock too.

“Dayum girl, you are filthy as fuck.” He said, lighting up a cigarette and deeply inhaling on it. Janet didn't want to waste the high from her orgasm, so she crawled across the bed to the lines of coke that she drew up a few minutes before they had sex. Pushing one nostril shut, she snorted an entire line, patting her belly and giggling. She hoped her wittle babies inside of her would enjoy the high! Even best was that the black guy didn't even give a fuck about the twins. Made it even more intense when he pounded them and caused them to kick and squirm.

“I told you, didn't I?” She replied back, sliding off the bed and beginning to get dressed. “You were amazing, though. Best sex in very long time. Sadly, I do have a hospital appointment to get to.”

The man started to get dressed as well, but not before approaching the MILF and passionately kissing her. As they broke the kiss off, Janet took the cigarette he was smoking and took a long drag on it. “How am I gonna get in touch with you again, ho?” He said, looking intensely into her eyes.

“Just go to Borton Park and ask for Janet. They’ll lead you to me, stud.” She gave him a wink before pushing him away, casually putting the tiny crop top she was wearing over her tits and slid on the daisy dukes. Everyone was staring at her massive belly, and she couldn’t wait to get rid of the two pests. Twins were very hot though, made everything twice as fun. Two more lives to dispose of.

“I ain’t surprised a ho like you comes from a place like that.” He said casually as Janet slipped her feet into the stiletto heels she was wearing. She didn't bother replying, giving a cute wave to the black man as she left the motel room he was staying at. She had recently gotten her nails done, in a vibrant pink colour with white skull and bones on each one. To symbolise the coming event. She was so giddy with excitement she couldn’t help but flirt with every guy around her.

It was only a fifteen-minute walk to the park, where her son was preparing the infamous event. However for a pregnant woman, the walk was a little longer. Janet coddled her babies, hands resting around her belly as she felt them kicking. It must be the cocaine and nicotine getting to them. However, her mind couldn’t help but think of that black man all the time as she strutted along the sidewalk, her wide hips swaying with each little step.

He really was amazing. For the first time in a long time, Janet couldn’t help but feel like she actually wanted to give birth to a proper, living child with that man. Not her son, but that big, beefy black man. She would definitely need to track him down once she’s done dispatching of the troublesome two inside of her right now. Maybe it’s time to become a real mother for once, after having four abortions.

Lost in her thinking, the blue-haired mother strutted through the gates of the trailer park, drawing attention from several of the inhabitants. However, she had no time to please them. She knew that it was time enough for her to have the main course. Her hair had grown out over the past eight months, but she had it redyed a few weeks ago to keep the vivid blue colour. Right now it was flowing freely, still messy from the morning sex she just had.

As she approached their trailer, she saw her son sitting outside with a large, litre-bottle filled with a vibrant green liquid. It looked almost radioactive, but Janet was all too familiar with it. She learnt of it after flirting with a man who worked at an abortion clinic. An old, out-dated chemical that they used back in the day to deal with abortions that were in the third trimester. It would essentially dissolve the babies and melt them down to a runny goop. More appropriately, however, it was well-known for causing almost orgasmic pleasure through the vaginal canal when the babies were squeezed out like a girl squirting in a porno. The only downside was that the process took a lot of energy out of the girl and she often passed out, unable to experience the pleasure. Luckily enough, Janet and her son, Billy, have had two previous abortions to try out new concoctions. Last time they found out that mixing in some sugar and mountain dew to the abortion fluid would give enough of a boost of energy to keep the mother awake for long enough to experience the mind-blowing climax that she so sorely wanted. Afterwards she'd practically be knocked out for almost an entire day, but she didn't care much for that. It would be worth it.

“All ready, son?” She called out, making Billy aware of her presence. He always had this sad look on his face whenever they were about to start things off, and she always wondered how sad he felt. She did imagine it was quite traumatic for him, having to kill off his only offspring over and over again. And it wasn’t like he could hook up with another girl and actually have children, oh no. Mommy would hate for that to happen. She smirked at her inner thoughts as she watched Billy checking over all the equipment before giving a thumbs up to his mother.

“Perfect.” She strutted over sexily towards the designated lawn chair, carefully sitting down with her legs splayed as she rubbed her bulging belly with excitement. Billy gently loaded up the syringe with the liquid, before tapping the tip and making sure all the air was out of it. The syringe was fresh, Billy made sure that everything was perfectly sterile before getting out of his seat and crouching by the side of his mother’s chair, carefully holding the syringe whilst looking up at her.

“I think it’s ready. Should I…?” Billy was quickly cut off.

“Where’s the bucket, dolt?” Janet snapped. “I’m gonna be squirting these useless fucks very quickly. I’m especially horny today.”

“R-right, sorry mom.” Billy shook his head at his carelessness as he rushed round to the back. A few moments later he came out with a large metal bucket, placing it between his mother’s legs.

“Also, I think I want you to fuck me this time. It should feel amazing.” An evil grin crossed Janet’s face as she looked around, noticing some of their neighbours coming out to watch. It wasn’t often you got to see one of the neighbourhood MILF’s abortion as a live show, after all. “I’ll stand up once it’s done, you can fuck me from behind. Gosh, I hope the remains make a splattering sound when they fill up the bucket.”

Billy didn't seem too eager about the proposition, but still got a bandage ready as he hovered the syringe right above Janet’s belly button. The insertion point. His hands were sweaty and his head was pounded, and he could see his mother’s chest rise up and down as she breathed heavily. It was time.  
He carefully slid the syringe, watching it pierce the skin as Janet let out a soft sigh. Once it was in a sufficient depth, Billy then pressed his thumb on the plunger and watched as the ambiotic fluid mixed with the abortion fluid, before pressing down and pushing it all into the sac where the twins were present. It only took a few seconds, but for the two of them it felt like a lifetime until the syringe was finally emptied into Janet.

It took a few moments before she felt a tingling sensation inside of her. The start of what was about to happen. A giddy smile crossed her lips as Billy put the syringe to the side. She pushed herself up, quickly tugging down her daisy dukes with excitement to bear her puffy lips of her pussy, drooling in excitement as she stood over the large aluminium bucket carefully. “Quick, babe! I need your cock in me now.”

Hearing his mother beg for his cock caused Billy to begin to grow hard as he dropped his pants. A few more onlookers gathered to watch the spectacle as the son stroked his dick, watching it grow into the thick member it was as Janet’s pleadings got more and more desperate. Finally he was able to slide it in from behind her, causing the MILF to moan loudly as her hands rested on her twitching, bulging belly. The twins were trying to fight, trying to escape. They had passion and spirit, that was for sure. Janet couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of them wriggling in pain, twisting and turning as the acid burnt away their little underdeveloped bodies.

Janet could feel her climax coming. And that meant that the babies were soon to be followed, as well. The abortion fluid worked at a wondrously fast rate, after all. She moaned loudly, her legs shaking as her son fucked her from behind, groping and playing with her breasts. As her orgasm overcame her, she began to feel a rapid amount of liquid discharging from her pussy. Hearing it gush into the bucket, she knew exactly was beneath. A reddy-green mixture of the almostababies inside of her and the abortion fluid left over.

“Y-yes! Oh, god! Thank fuck they’re out of me!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, nearly collapsing as Billy had to hold her up, still fucking her as the remnants of the baby dribbled out of the pussy, the majority of the dissolved children left from her womb. In the climax, her breasts had began to spurt milk from her heavy, swollen teats. Milk that would never be used to feed those dead, useless shits. The very thought brought a smaller climax to Janet, again causing her to struggle to stand.

However, even if the important parts of the organisms were out of Janet, they still had a lot of live stuff left over. Twitching, useless messes. She needed Billy’s help to break them down, increase surface area, that kinda stuff. “Fucking punch me!” She screamed to her son. “Punch my belly and beat those little shits out of your mother!”

The son hesitated slightly, but when she repeated her demand again in an angrier tone he knew she wasn’t in the mood to be slighted. He formed a large fist with his right hand, and holding onto both of her arms with his left, he swung and punched his mother’s belly hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He continued to beat the fat, empty belly that once carried his own twins, watching as the fat ripples with each hit. He would have stopped by now, but hearing his mother beg and moan to hit harder only encouraged him to continue. The final reminder that his efforts were justified was a powerful orgasm that Janet had, causing her to squirt out more fluid that splattered into the bucket.

The next two hours were exhausting for the mother and son. The audience came and went as the sun began to set, the two of them romping standing up for everyone to see as the rest of the almostababies leaked out of the womb and into the bucket. However just as night-time arrived at the trailer park, the organisms had finally vacated their residence and left the bucket almost spilling over at how much liquid there was. Billy might need a new barrel for next time.

Finally he slid out of his mother, his several loads of cum dribbling out onto the top of the frothy red mess in the bucket. Janet wasted no time stumbling inside, the front of her covered in lactated milk that just wouldn’t stop squirting at some point. She headed into the shower, almost ready to fall asleep as the exhaustion from the process took hold.

Billy took one last look at his twins, or rather almost-twins, before carefully picking up the bucket, carrying it to the side and trying not to spill any before chucking it into a nearby bush and throwing the bucket to the side of the trailer. The football game was gonna be on in a couple of minutes, and he needed to get some beer into him before he watched it.


End file.
